


can you call this a crime?

by ackerwhat



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Dorm Park Jihoon, Frozen brothers, Ha Sungwoon and Park Jihoon are brothers, M/M, Minor Ha Sungwoon/Kang Daniel, Minor Violence, Park Jihoon and Park Woojin are bestfriends, because i will never give up on them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 12:19:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17725070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ackerwhat/pseuds/ackerwhat
Summary: Now, this wouldn’t be the first time the two friends had gotten themselves involved in something equally dangerous. Once they skipped school to catch a bus to Seoul in order to attend a dancing workshop. They were just twelve, barely breaking puberty. Jihoon still had his baby fat, and Woojin wasn’t that much of a difference than him.Sungwoon, Jihoon’s older brother was sent over the very same day to fetch the two—one, because they got lost, and two, they didn’t have enough change to book a bus back home.





	can you call this a crime?

**Author's Note:**

> title from monsta x 'trespass' 
> 
> "excuse me, excuse my charisma"

* * *

🃏 🃏 🃏

 

“Are you sure of this?” Woojin asked. He looked at his friend, trying to find any hesitation in Jihoon’s face. Damn, he shouldn’t have taken a glance at him. Jihoon looked pale, fear written all over his face. Woojin shut his eyes and looked away.

 

“I’m not,” Jihoon admitted. “Fuck, I…I don’t know.”

 

“But we have to do this.” Woojin reminded him. He nudged Jihoon slightly, “Right,”

 

“Yeah,” Jihoon nudged him back, “Thanks for coming with me, Woojin-ah. I can’t probably do this without you.”

 

“Don’t act like this,” Woojin said, a bit weirded out that Jihoon was telling him this right before they entered the training lair. “Damn, why did you have to send our names in!”

 

“Why are you blaming me? Are you scared?”

 

“It’s just—” Woojin sighed, “This is dangerous. And I…”

 

“You’re seriously dating someone, aren’t you? Is that why you’re so hesitant to join me this time?” Albeit the teasing tone, Woojin knew that Jihoon had some underlying message to his words. “Tell your girl,” He rephrased after seeing Woojin’s side-glare, “Oops, I mean, boyfriend not to worry. I will take care of your scared ass.”

 

 

This wouldn’t be the first time the two friends had gotten themselves involved in something equally dangerous. Once they skipped school to catch a bus to Seoul in order to attend a dancing workshop. They were just twelve, barely breaking puberty. Jihoon still had his baby fat, and Woojin wasn’t that much of a difference than him. Sungwoon, Jihoon’s older brother was sent over the very same day to fetch the two—one, because they got lost, and two, they didn’t have enough change to book a bus back home.

 

More often than not, one of the two influenced the other one for something as crazy as—let’s list it—getting a matching Spanish quotes tattoos (temporary, they were scammed by the artist) on their wrists, or that day when they dyed their hair red—on their graduation day and looking like red chilis in the photos. Or the day when Jihoon left home for good to join a boxing club downtown Seoul. How he found out about said club was a mystery but he did not attend his university entrance day thus making his acceptance to Pusan National University revoked.

 

His family was furious.

 

Woojin did not think twice to apply for another university in the same region, because one, he couldn’t stand his family reciting the same disappointment on his friend (“The university has such promising courses, for a child as bright as Jihoon, I really feel bad for his parents). And so, he left, with nothing but his part-time checks to help him survive the first few months while waiting for his acceptance to be processed.

 

 

Jihoon hurt his arm, banned by the doctors to be involved in boxing ever again, so Woojin had no idea why he was so keen in sending his name to this Fighting Club.

 

“That is some illegal shit,” Daehwi, Woojin’s roommate said when Jihoon brought the idea with him. “People get arrested for even watching the fights. And you guys want to join it?”

 

“Can you even fight?” Jinyoung asked.

 

“Hey, I used to box!” Jihoon replied, rage fuming when such thing was brought up. “I’m strong. And I can fight.” He said, while rolling his pink sweaters.

 

“Yeah,” Daehwi elbowed Jinyoung, “Don’t mess with his glass masculinity.”

 

“Come on, Daehwi,” Woojin tried to stop his younger friend but Jihoon had already heard him. Well, safe (or unsafe?) to say, the two were involved in verbal battle—in which out of the more stubborn one, Daehwi has a knack for word fights. When it comes to physical, Jihoon might has an advantage but no one—he repeats— _no one_ wins against Lee Daehwi in a word fight.

 

 

Fast forward a few weeks later—the club’s registration day. They were supposed to fight some of the fighters in the club to earn themselves a spot in the club. Jinyoung, with his fresh driving license was waiting for them outside the shabby entrance. Kuanlin was sitting on the passenger seat, ears jammed to listen to the latest MGK’s songs. Daehwi didn’t come along because he was still not on talking terms with Jihoon.

 

It was just a split second—one minute, Jihoon was throwing punches on one of the men, the next scene, he was down on the floor. Trying to save him from getting further beaten up, Woojin spun around, thus exposing his back to his own opponents. He was struck on the back of his neck, straight away immobilised to the floor.

 

* * *

🃏 🃏 🃏

  
“I just got out of the operating room. What’s the matter?”

 

“Someone named Park Jihoon is looking for you in the emergency centre.” Nurse Kim said.

 

Sungwoon’s hand halted. After a while, he resumed back his task, filling out the form at the nurse station. “What the fuck is that brat up to now?” Sungwoon muttered under his breath. When Nurse Kim paused her job to look at him, as if to check whether her hearing was right, Sungwoon looked at her and smiled. “He’s a brat alright.”

 

“Last I heard, it seems like an emergency. May I know who he is, Doctor Ha?”

 

“And give you direct verification for the hospital gossips?” Sungwoon peered at her and smirked, enjoying the way she depleted in her seat. “I don’t think so, Sejeong-ah.”

 

“Ow, hyung-nim,” Nurse Kim coaxed, ignoring classic titles as always, “What’s some secrets between us, huh? You’re always so private. Makes me wonder if you have a hidden wife somewhere,” She leaned in closer, “Or husband,” And winked.

 

“I’ll be logging out then.” He had served 36 full hours, not including all the hours he spent sleeping on the lousy residents’ lounge waiting for on-call emergencies. Luckily, he was not stationed in the emergency centre anymore and Sungwoon bid another good-luck message to Seongwoo and Jaehwan who were probably running around in the centre at the moment. He had his phase—a long one—for the bet he lost against those two.

 

He never wanted to see so much drunkard shenanigans resulting in bloody splatters anymore. Just thinking of the period in which he spent there was already tiring. God forbid if he was to be moved to the centre again once this rotation ends.

 

“Oh, what about the man who’s looking for you? Park Jihoon?”

 

“I don’t know any Park Jihoon.” Sungwoon said.

 

 

“Ha Sungwoon!” A voice yelled from a distance. Sungwoon sighed, he recognised that voice. He’d been taking care of said child ever since he was young. Sungwoon watched as he was born, had changed his diapers, fed him, ironed his school uniform, and even cooked for his lunch boxes.

 

And right now, the same child was pulling his collars, jostling him harshly. “Where have you been, you bastard?”

 

“Is that how you’re supposed to address me? Right now?” Sungwoon asked, eyes glancing at Jihoon’s balled up fist close on his chin.

 

Behind Jihoon was Jaehwan, frantically running with two other security guards. “There he is!” Jaehwan pointed and they hurriedly peeled Jihoon away and pinned him down, noticing that just holding him back wouldn’t contain his force. “Hyung—” Jaehwan called, “Who’s this?”

 

“I don’t know him.” Sungwoon coldly said. “Now, excuse me, I had a long day of working.” Now—where should he stop for a quick dinner, he thought, turning around from the scene of Jihoon being restrained down on the floor.

 

“Hyung! Sungwoon hyung! Please!” Jihoon called when his older brother began walking away.

 

There was a crowd gathering already, witnessing the whole thing. Sungwoon sighed, thinking of all the questions and stares directed at him when he got back from his day off. He pointedly ignored Sejeong’s frantic looks as well.

 

“Hyung, please! Woojin is unconscious! He’s dying and bleeding nonstop! He’s down there and no one is treating him! They’re ignoring me and—” Jihoon cried. He couldn’t continue his words, not when he himself was slowly losing strength. “Please…hyung…”

 

Sungwoon stopped walking.

 

“Woojin is what,” Sungwoon asked. “He—what?”

 

“He’s down there…they’re not doing anything to help him… I saw it, he turned around to look at me. It was a bat—they hit his back with it.”

 

* * *

🃏 🃏 🃏

 

“Wow, an angel,” Woojin said.

 

“Wait, I need my phone for this,” Jihoon said in the background. Sungwoon turned around and gave his brother a glare. “What, he’s not going to believe me and I need blackmail material.” Seeing Sungwoon’s persistent hard stare, Jihoon pouted and pocketed in his phone. “No fun…”

 

“How is this fun, Park Jihoon?” Sungwoon hissed, “Your friend is beaten to a pulp and the next thing you want to do is to film him? Whose fault is this that gotten both your faces smashed like that?” True—Jihoon was supporting similar, if not even worse, bruises on his face. Sungwoon didn’t realise the seriousness of the situation, not when Jihoon was screaming at his face like that.

 

“Why is he still gaping at you?” Daehwi asked from where he was perched on the other visitor seat. “Is he going insane? Should I be calling his parents?”

 

“I called his mother already.” Sungwoon answered the younger man. Looking at Jihoon’s glare, Sungwoon added, “And told her that it was nothing. I handled everything already so stop looking at me like that?”

 

“Why did you lie?” Jihoon asked, “You should tell them the truth. I don’t like it…but it’s needed at the moment. We don’t have money to pay for the surgery, you know.” He said. And like a cue, the three other friends who joined in after the surgery ended also sighed. His brother is friend with such interesting people, Sungwoon noted, one foreigner kid, one who seemed to be looking at him with a dark expression, and another one who shouted at him to ‘take care of Woojin hyung!’

 

Sungwoon looked around, searching for someone he could actually scold at the moment, and Jaehwan was chosen. “Why did you let all of these kids here? It’s not visiting time yet.”

 

“You brother threatened me, sir.” Jaehwan answered. “He’s scary…like you…” When Sungwoon looked up from Woojin’s health board, Jaehwan quickly hid behind Seongwoo.

 

“And why are you here?” Sungwoon asked his fellow physician. “Aren’t you supposed to be manning the emergency centre? How many people are dying there every night? Go there.”

 

Seongwoo pouted, “But I assisted the surgery. I deserve to be here.” And then he shrugged, “After all, I asked Daniel to cover the shift for me. When I told him that I’m helping you and your brother out, he quickly agreed. And ask me to pass a message,”

 

“Stop—” Sungwoon held a hand, “Stop saying anything. Shut your mouth, please, _Doctor_ Ong.” He emphasised the title as if to remind Seongwoo that he was working so professional ethics was highly appreciated here instead of talking to Sungwoon like a friend in front of the patient and his visitors.

 

 

“Who is Daniel?” Woojin asked, gaining attention from everyone who was present in the room, “Is it another boyfriend of yours, hyung?” Woojin was still dosed with anaesthetic so he was still under the influence of drug. He would totally forget everything he had said in the meantime.

 

“And what if he is?” Sungwoon asked Woojin, ignoring Jaehwan’s and Seongwoo’s snickers behind his back.

 

“It means that he’s someone I need to beat up next.” Woojin explained. “Like all of your other men.”

 

“You beat up who again?” Sungwoon asked, closing in the distance to hear Woojin properly. Jihoon palmed his face and shook his head. “He’s drugged. He doesn’t know what he’s saying.”

 

“He beat up who?” Sungwoon decided to ask Jihoon instead. “You tell me, young man.”

 

“Come on, you can ask him yourself once he sobers up.” Jihoon insisted, “I am not going to sell my best friend like that.”

 

“Why did you beat other people up, Woojin? You’re not the type to do that, aren’t you? Despite all the mischiefs you’ve done with this insolent person here,” Sungwoon eyed Jihoon specifically, “I know you’re a good kid. So please, tell me, why are you doing all of these? Your parents will be so disappointed if they know the truth.”

 

“I cannot let Jihoon do all those things alone…” Woojin trailed.

 

“You’re an adult now. You can think for yourself. And you should know better to say no.”

 

Jihoon sighed, “What do you properly working adults know? In your eyes, we’re just some brats who seem to be having so much time in the world. You don’t know what we went through.”

 

“I was born earlier than you. Do you really think that I don’t know? You could’ve coped up with everything in a different way, Jihoon.”

 

“I’m not like you, hyung,” Jihoon spat, “You’re the older one, the perfect one. You’re smart and you were accepted to the best medical school in Korea. Now tell me!” His voice raised a pitch higher, “What do you know?! You know nothing!” With a pang on the desk, he made his loud exit.

 

When Jihoon left, one of the kids (Jinyoung, was it?) followed him out.

 

“Ah,” Woojin noted, “He’s acting up again. I’m sorry, hyung.”

 

“Why are you sorry?” Daehwi chuckled bitterly from the side. “I don’t know anymore. Kuanlin, let’s go. Let’s grab something to eat while they check on Woojin.” Daehwi felt like he was intruding on something personal so he invited Kuanlin out.

 

Before Kuanlin could follow in pursuit, he stopped in front of Sungwoon and thanked him, “We were so scared. Jihoon was the most scared, he felt guilty so maybe, that’s the reason for him to be this mad? I’m sorry for my friends’ intrusion, we didn’t feel like leaving Woojin alone so we pestered the young doctor to let us in.”

 

“Jihoon’s always like that when it comes to me,” Sungwoon explained, “Don’t worry about it. Have some rest. I’ll call the nurses to alert you when it’s okay to visit Woojin again. For now, just let him rest here, okay?”

 

“Thank you, doctor,” He said, before joining his other friends.

 

“I guess we should go back now,” Seongwoo said to Jaehwan and the younger one nodded. They bid Sungwoon a happy rest (he logged out of the system after he was done with Woojin’s surgery earlier), and closed the door behind them.

 

* * *

🃏 🃏 🃏

 

“What are you doing? You made me so worried, you know.”

 

Woojin winced, “Ah, hyung, I’m sorry, you trusted me to take care of Jihoon and I let you down. I’m sorry I couldn’t protect him.”

 

“I told you to take care of yourself too, did I not?” Sungwoon sighed. He raked his fingers on Woojin’s hair, lips pouting even more when he reached the bandage that was covering Woojin’s wound. He had a concussion, relievedly, a mild one. But still, his head must’ve hurt so much.

 

“Yeah,” Woojin dropped his head to the pillow. Everything still hurt. “I just…you always feel bad when you see him acting up. If I’m there with him, I feel like you don’t need to worry much?”

 

“It’s just more headache for me, you know that.” Sungwoon answered.

 

“I’m sorry again, hyung, I know I promised you to be more…careful.” He put his palm up, and sighed in contentment when Sungwoon slid his palm over and intertwined their fingers. “Now what did I hear about this Daniel just now? A boyfriend?”

 

“I thought you were still on drugs when you heard that?” Sungwoon smiled. “He’s a colleague. He has a soft spot for cuties,” And he blinked his eyes cutely at that, referring to himself, while Woojin let out another scoff. “The hospital staffs just like teasing us together. It’s nothing.”

 

“It better be nothing,” Woojin said. “I’m a jealous person, you know that, hyung? Even though I’m bedridden like this, but I can still fight him.”

 

“But he’s a buffed man from Busan?” Sungwoon teased him, “He has _that_ accent you know.”

 

“What do you mean?” Woojin replied, accent on full blast. “Why are you playing around with my heart right now? I’m a sick person, Sungwoon hyung.”

 

“Would it be better if kiss your wound?” Woojin couldn’t escape the little smirk forming on his lips when Sungwoon said that. Sungwoon stood up and leaned over, pressing a gentle kiss on his bandaged head. “Get well soon, my man.”

 

“I think they punched me on my lips too,” Woojin peeked.

 

“You don’t need to ask for that,” Sungwoon smiled and kissed his lips tenderly. “Thank you, Woojin, for taking care of Jihoon. For being strong for me… I love you.”

 

“I love you too, hyung,” Woojin’s hand shot up to pull Sungwoon’s face closer to press a proper kiss on his lips.

 

🃏 🃏 🃏 🃏 🃏 🃏

* * *

 

The end.

 

And Jihoon, accompanied by Doctor Kang came into the room at the moment. _Oops_.


End file.
